The present invention relates generally to the field of building automation systems. The present invention relates more particularly to systems and methods for creating and using equipment definitions for building equipment in a building automation system.
A building automation system (BAS) is, in general, a system of devices configured to control, monitor, and manage equipment in or around a building or building area. A BAS can include a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system, a security system, a lighting system, a fire alerting system, another system that is capable of managing building functions or devices, or any combination thereof. BAS devices may be installed in any environment (e.g., an indoor area or an outdoor area) and the environment may include any number of buildings, spaces, zones, rooms, or areas. A BAS may include METASYS building controllers or other devices sold by Johnson Controls, Inc., as well as building devices and components from other sources.
A BAS may include one or more computer systems (e.g., servers, BAS controllers, etc.) that serve as enterprise level controllers, application or data servers, head nodes, master controllers, or field controllers for the BAS. Such computer systems may communicate with multiple downstream building systems or subsystems (e.g., an HVAC system, a security system, etc.) according to like or disparate protocols (e.g., LON, BACnet, etc.). The computer systems may also provide one or more human-machine interfaces or client interfaces (e.g., graphical user interfaces, reporting interfaces, text-based computer interfaces, client-facing web services, web servers that provide pages to web clients, etc.) for controlling, viewing, or otherwise interacting with the BAS, its subsystems, and devices.